


i'm so tired...

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hurt Barry Allen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry was so tired of love songs. He just wanted to go home.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	i'm so tired...

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! Yay! That means a fluffy Valentine's Day fic right? WRONG! I tried thinking of something sweet to write and all my brain could conjure up was angst so uh... here it is :) 
> 
> Enjoy... or perhaps not LOL
> 
> Also yes, the title is based off the song "i'm so tired..." by Lauv and Troye Sivan.

Barry was _so_ tired of love songs. He just wanted to go home.

That is, if you could call the cheap motel room he was currently shacked up in a home anyway. 

He'd had a horrible day at work. His body was as stiff as he was sleep deprived, both courtesy of his room's lumpy mattress, and he had the worst headache. Not only did he have to suffer through the longest rush hour at Jitters that day, he'd also had to endure the ever-present reminders that it was Valentine's day that came in the forms of red and pink hearts _everywhere_ and a never-ending playlist of love songs playing in the background of the coffee house the _whole day_.

He was relieved when it finally time to close up. The first thing he did was cut the music. He couldn't stand to hear another love song. Love wasn't this amazing thing the songs made it out to be, no. It was a weapon, a fact that people don't realize until the person they give it to uses it to hurt them, until they're in too deep and it's too late. He made quick work of cleaning his station and prepping for the next day. He just wanted to go home, fill himself up with a pint of ice-cream and go to sleep if he could manage. 

Stepping outside into the cold night air, Barry schooled his features into a blank mask when he caught sight of the last person he wanted to see leaning against a familiar black jeep. He was holding a bouquet of the prettiest red roses, Barry's favourite.

"What are you doing here, Leonard?" Barry asked through gritted teeth. 

"I wanted to see you," he said, easing off of the vehicle and carefully stepping closer to Barry, as if the younger would run away if he made any sudden movements. "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what, Leonard?" Barry asked, folding his arms around himself. It was cold and he didn't have a jacket.

"Us," the older man said softly. "I know I screwed up, Barry and I'm so fucking sorry. I don't want this to be the end of us so can we please talk? I wanna make this work."

"You should have thought about that when you chose to cheat on me with your business partner, Leonard!" Barry snapped, feeling the anger he was trying to keep at bay bubble to the surface. "In our own home on top of everything! How could you do that to me?"

"I wasn't thinking, Barry. I shouldn't have d-"

"You're damn right you shouldn't have done that! Did I even mean anything to you, Leonard? Why did you even propose to me if you didn't actually want me?" Barry asked, shaking now - from the anger or the cold, perhaps both.

"I did want you, Barry. I still do!" Leonard exclaimed, moving forward to hold Barry's shoulders. "I screwed up big time and I want to fix it. _You're_ the one I love and who I want to spend the rest of my life with, Barry. Not Sara. That was a mistake, one I intend to spend the rest of my life making up for if I have to. Just _please_ don't shut me out."

"Leonard, I can't. I just... I can't," Barry said softly, pulling away from the other man's hold. He felt a tear streak down his cheek and then he couldn't hold it anymore, all the feelings of hurt and anger and betrayal that he'd held in him for the past two weeks worked their way out of him through a strangled sob and he found himself stooping on the sidewalk as he cried, his legs too weak to hold himself up.

"Scarlet, please," Leonard whispered above him. He heard the ruffle of the flowers being placed next to him on the pavement and felt a warm coat being draped around his shoulders. It smelled of Leonard and home and it made him sob even harder.

"I'm so sorry. So, so, sorry," Leonard whispered, stooping in front of him so that they were on the same level, and reaching forward to wrap his arms around Barry. Barry should have pulled away from his hold again but he allowed himself to be held as he let out all the feelings he'd been trying to bury until he was nothing more than a sniffling mess. Against his better judgement, he found himself leaning into the embrace, resting his chin on Leonard's shoulder as he tried to calm down. The older man was rubbing circles gently into his back and he hated that it helped. Noticing that Barry had calmed down some, Leonard pulled away and stared into his eyes earnestly.

"Please, Barry. Give me a chance," he said softly. Damn those blue eyes, Barry thought. "At least get in the car with me. It's cold out here and it's pretty late."

Leonard picked up the roses and stood up, offering his free hand to Barry. Against his better judgement, Barry took his hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He let himself be ushered into the passenger seat and sighed as the heating in the car began warming him up. 

"I got these for you," Leonard stated, holding out the bouquet of roses once he's in the driver's seat. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Barry didn't say anything but he accepted the flowers, which seemed good enough for Leonard because he smiled and reached over Barry, securing his ex-fiance's seat belt in place like he would always do since Barry tended to forget. Barry did his best to ignore the flutter in his chest.

They drove in silence for a while, Barry staring down at the flowers in his lap and wishing for the pain in his chest to go away. He missed Leonard, but how could he go back after he'd been cheated on? Was that even the first time Leonard cheated on him? Would it be the last? He didn't want to get hurt again but every bone in his body was screaming for him to go back to him.

"Are you hungry?" Leonard spoke up when they approached a stoplight.

Barry was starving. "No."

"You know, Scarlet, I can tell when you're lying," Leonard said with a knowing grin.

"That makes one of us," Barry said and though there was no bite to his words, it wiped the grin right off the older man's face.

"I suppose I deserve that," Leonard sighed, gripping the staring wheel a little tighter.

When the car finally stopped minutes later, it was in the parking lot of an unfamiliar apartment complex.

"Where are we?" Barry asked as he unstrapped his seat belt.

"There's something I want to show you," Leonard said. "Just trust me. I know I don't deserve that from you right now but just... please."

Barry didn't say anything. Instead, he followed behind Leonard in silence as they entered the building and headed into the elevator, up to the highest floor. He watched as the other used a key card to open the only door on the floor and followed him inside.

"What is this place?" Barry asked, looking around when Leonard flicked the light switch on. It was fully furnished with a chic and modern design.

"Our new home," Leonard said, coming up behind him and enveloping him in a hug. Barry felt his heartbeat stutter. "If you'd have me back..."

"Leonard," Barry said softly, closing his eyes. He shouldn't. He shouldn't even consider it...

"Barry, I know I messed up," Leonard said softly, his lips brushing over the side of Barry's neck. "There's no excuse for what I did. I made a mistake sleeping with Sara and if I could go back in time and take it back I would in a heartbeat. But I can't. The two weeks we've been apart have been the absolute worst for me especially knowing it was my fault and that I hurt you. But I love you, Barry. I don't want us to end because I was too caught up in a stupid moment. I can't live without you and even though I don't deserve it, give me another chance to show you that you mean the world to me."

Barry closed his eyes, feeling a soft kiss on his neck and he sighed. He missed Leonard. He wanted desperately for things to return to normal but how could they? Was that even possible?

"What do you say, Scarlet?" Leonard asked against his neck, moving a hand up to rub circles into his hip.

"I..."

"Hmm?" Leonard hummed, hand moving up and underneath his shirt, feeling the smooth skin there.

"I.. okay," Barry found himself whispering. "I'll give you another chance... but if you hurt me again, Leonard, there won't be anymore chances to get."

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this," Leonard said and Barry could feel the other smile against his skin. "I believe this is yours."

Barry looked down to see Leonard holding his engagement ring in one hand and taking his left hand into his other. He eased the ring back onto his finger and Barry couldn't deny that he'd missed the weight of it there.

"I love you," Leonard said, turning Barry in his arms and leaning in to kiss his lips chastely. "So fucking much, Barry."

"I love you too," Barry whispered against his lips before kissing him, deeper. He wound his arms around Leonard's shoulders, loving the way they always fit so perfectly against each other. He missed it - Leonard's lips on his, the feel of his hands on his body, the way Leonard knew his body inside and out.

"I have another present for you," Leonard said, pulling away briefly. Barry raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask when Leonard swiftly scooped him up, holding him bridal style.

"Len!" he gasped, grabbing his shoulders. The other man carried him into the - _their_ \- bedroom and gently deposited him on the bed. Barry watched as he began to unbutton his shirt, drinking in the sight before him and then gasping when he noticed the tattoo on his side. Leonard didn't have any tattoos. This was new and it was a date. 2018.09.23.

"Is that..." Barry couldn't finish his sentence as he stared at the tattoo, his heart beating fast in his chest.

"The day we first me," Leonard said, smiling. "The day my life changed for the better."

"I can't believe you did that... got a tattoo... for me," Barry said softly, reaching out to run his fingers along it. 

"I love you, Barry. You make my life worth living and I want you to know that even if you didn't end up taking me back tonight, that you mean too much to me to be someone I'd forget down the line," Leonard said softly. Barry smiled for the first time in two weeks then, his eyes welling up in tears.

"You are so fucking stupid and I love you so much," Barry laughed, pulling Leonard forward and on top of him, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Barry knew he shouldn't have been so easily forgiving but despite the ache in his chest he'd felt for being betrayed, he knew the pain of living without Leonard would be even worse. So he let himself let him in again.

He let the other man strip him of his defenses, and his clothes. He allowed the other's expert fingers to work him open and cried out in pleasure when he finally slid into him, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear with each slow stroke of his cock, taking him apart completely and taking him to new heights of pleasure. They made passionate love to each other, drinking each other in as if they two weeks they'd gone without each other were spent in the desert without water. When they finally climaxed, it was together - Barry finishing on his stomach and Leonard finishing inside of him.

Sated, they lay there in the darkness of their new home together. The light of the moon filtering into the room illuminated their sweaty and glistening skin and Barry sighed in content as Leonard pressed soft kisses onto his face and lips.

"Can I ask you something?" Barry asked. "And I want you to be honest."

"Of course," Leonard said against his mouth. "What is it?"

"Did you ever think about why you were attracted to Sara?" Barry asked. "Or think that maybe you saw her more as an equal and that's why it was so easy to... cheat on me?"

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, pulling back to look at Barry's face.

"It's just... I'm me and she's her. She's the CEO of Lance Co. and your business partner. She's smart, beautiful, powerful and rich like you and I'm... not. I work at Jitters. I'm nothing in comparison to either of you and I just-"

"Don't say that," Leonard said, stopping him. "Don't say you're nothing, Barry. Because you're _everything_ to me and if I ever made you feel that way _I am so fucking sorry_."

Barry smiled, reaching out to stroke Leonard's cheek. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you," Leonard said back, pressing his cheek into his hand. "And I'm never letting you forget that again."

Barry cuddled closer to Leonard and closed his eyes, running his fingers along the other man's stomach. "Happy Valentine's Day, Len," he said softly. "Sorry I don't have a present for you."

"I don't need a present, Scarlet," Leonard chuckled softly. "I have everything I need right here."

**Author's Note:**

> They made up, yay! :) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and send me prompts @ ScarletLover-1.tumblr.com


End file.
